Raising and Letting Go
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Cute little Lorelai and Rory story. Lorelai flashbacks to Rory's life.
1. Growing Up

Set during Sherry's baby shower. Sherry is telling stories about what she is going to do when the baby gets here, and what the baby will look like. Lorelai tunes her out and thinks back to when Rory was little till now. All in Lorelai's POV

**Welcome Baby Rory-**

When Rory was born she was so cute. I was so proud she belonged to me. As perfect as she was she still was shunned upon in our snotty society. According to Straub and Francine I was one of those girls. It made me upset that I let something like this happen. I was supposed to go to college, get a good job, and make tons of money. Instead I got pregnant and I didn't finish high school. I never good forgave my self for a while for getting pregnant. I still loved Rory and one little touch from her filled my heart. She would grab finger and she would win me over. At those moments I would remember it was all worth it.

**Destination Kindergarten, August 30, 1991,**

The first day of school, was something I'll never forget. Rory was six or seven when she first started kindergarten. She woke up really early for the first day. She said we had to be there at 6:45 for a meet-you-teacher meeting. I knew she was excited, so how could you disappoint her. When she realized there was no one there, so I agreed that we go to Luke's for breakfast. I got a quick reply and we were going to Luke's. We sat down and talked about what she wanted to learn, and what she was scared about. I had to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. It was the cutes conversation I have ever had with Rory. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I grabbed her backpack and lunch kit, and put it on her. We walked out the door hand in hand to the school. Then I knew sadly that I had to let her go. My eyes went blurry and they felt like someone turned the water on full blast. I knelt down beside her and told her I loved her, and hoped that she learns new things. She kissed my cheek, returned my love you and let go of my hand. As sad as I was, I knew that the start of that day, Rory was on her way to have it all.

_Going back to Sherry's party:_

"So Rory, I heard you applied to Harvard." Sherry asked in a nosy tone.

"Um, yes I have, but I'm still waiting to hear back." Rory said, astonished she would even care to ask about her plans.

"Well, Harvard isn't very far from here. You could live with us, so you would live in a dorm." Sherry blurted out hoping Rory would cave in.

After hearing that comment, Lorelai got up and went to the restroom. Rory saw her and got up and followed her. Rory went into the bathroom, realizing the door wasn't .locked.

:"Mom, what's the matter?" Rory looked at her mom, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Rory," Feeling her throat tighter and her eyes welling, "Please don't tell me you would consider living with them.

**Look at Rory Now-**

After her last shaky sentence, Lorelai looked at Rory. This bright, young woman she raised had applied to all the best schools. She was going to graduate valedictorian at of the toughest prep schools. She couldn't believe it. Most people my age are still waiting for things like this. Rory had it all at eighteen. Rory is going to get to experience everything. Even though she is older, I love how she still asks me for advice. I love how I feel when Rory needs me. Now I'm scared Sherry is going to try and take Rory away from me.

_Going back to the bathroom with Rory and Lorelai:_

"Mom, I don't want to live with them." Rory had to say that, if she would have said anything else Lorelai would be in tears.

"I'm not ever going to go anywhere." Rory continued as she hugged her mom. Lorelai enjoyed Rory's hug and that one little touch made her heart fall again. Rory really wasn't going anywhere, this time Lorelai knew it.

**A/N- Ok this is my first fanfic so you need to send me some reviews. I have some others written you just have to encourage me with reviews to get them on here.**

** 3 Ash**


	2. Author's Note

A/N-

Aww… thanks to those who reviewed. I might continue it to when Lorelai sends Rory off to college, but I don't know if I'll stretch more than that. I'll see what I can come up with. I have another story that I'm going to post shortly its 2 little song fictions about Lorelai and Luke. I have school now so updating and adding will be slow, but I'll get up here don't worry. Thanks to those who enjoyed my story.

Ashley


	3. Yalie Blues

Well, today is the day I say good-bye to Rory. Yale is taking her now. I want her to learn so much, and become something great. But right now packing her boxes up is tearing me apart. I knew I was going to have to get ready for this, but it's too soon. It feels like we just moved here, and I was taking her to Chilton for her first day. It is a mother's least favorite day. Taking your child to college, I feel no need to mentor her anymore. It's like the word college seems to take her and her problems and fears away from me. I know I'm going to miss everything about her, no more coffee from Luke's everyday. I won't get to see her as much, and well probably play phone tag all the time. I'm tearing up, so I'm going back inside to get more boxes.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Rory asked me.

"Oh, I'm just so sad to take you to college; I'm going to miss my best friend." I tell her. I'm so choked up even I can't understand myself.

She comes and gives me a hug, and I see tears in her eyes. Rory rarely cries, she's always has had that toughness about her. So when she is in tears, I feel overwhelmed for her. I love our hug at this moment; I just don't ever want to let her go.

"Mom, I'm still here. I'm so sad that I have to leave my mom, my best friend. I'm just scared that I'm going to do something wrong. I'm scared that I won't have you with me when I do."

I know Rory is breaking down now, she bawled while she said all that.

"Well we have to go, Yale is waiting." I tried to cheer up the moment. I wasn't doing so good cheering up. I know I was at my worst that day. I didn't look good, nor did I feel it.

"Ok but mom." Rory cut off her sentence.

"Yeah"

"Can we go get one last coffee and Danish at Luke's?" I knew she was going to miss Luke's so I had to cave in.

"Yeah sure, one last coffee at Luke's." With that I started crying again. Rory wasn't holding up much better.

Luke came up to our table, he looked at us and his face dulled a little. It was surprising to me; I've never seen him this bad.

Luke's POV

Man, I've never seen my girls like this. I wish I could help Lorelai; she still looks beautiful even when she is crying. It must be so hard to take someone you have raised for eighteen years to college just like that. Rory is her pal, her reason to get up in the mornings, the reason she is the person today. She is this person, because of the sacrifices she made for Rory. I can't stand seeing her like this. I wish I could just take her off her feet and kiss her. I want to make all her troubles and pain fade away. I would, but I don't know if she is interested in me. It seems like I'll never get Lorelai no matter how hard I try.

"Can I get you order, are you two alright?" Luke asked us softly.

"Yeah were trying to adjust to some new changes. Well just have two coffees and two cherry Danishes to go." I had to boost myself up to makes myself appear to be alright.

"Okay here you go."

"Thanks" With that we were on our way to Yale.

A/N- Ok, I'm not going to write about her moving in because that would put me to sleep, so I'm going to write about where Lorelai is fixing to leave and her conversation with Rory.

We finished unpacking and all of Rory's stuff was up on shelves and scattered things that would have to be put up later.

"Well this is it I guess." I said with a broken heart and I came out like I had swallowed a frog.

"Yeah I guess so." Rory hinting around for me to stay, but she knew she had to leave mommy.

"Makes sure you call kid, and if there is anything you need I'm right here. Even if you need to talk at like 4:00 in the morning, just call." I hug her tightly, and I felt her squeeze me tighter than my grip. "I'm gonna miss you around the house, popping Pop-Tarts or studying quietly. It's going to be so strange walking into the house tonight."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." Rory told me as best as she could. "Oh keep your pager on."

"I will hun, I love you so much." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a "Babette" hug.

"I love you too."

I walked out the dorm. I wanted to get out before I ended up crying again. I saw Rory come out of the room to watch me leave. I hope she holds up, I think she is strong enough too. I'm taking Luke's truck back now, I'm glad I left Yale it makes me too sad right now. At least she didn't go to Harvard or I would have had to move to Boston.

**A/N- Please, Please Review. I know everyone told me to update sooner, I've had school, but I typed this just for yall. So enjoy, and please review.**


	4. Coming Back

As soon as I got home, with the truck back at Luke's my pager went off. I knew who it was, and I knew what she was going to ask me. So I went in to the house and brought an extra pair of clothes just in case. I read my page, a message from Rory.

"Come back!" I expected it would come, but not so fast.

I went upstairs and pulled a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. I pulled my hair up, fixed my make-up, and was ready to go. I went to Luke's to borrow the truck, again, and I already had my pout ready. I walked through the door and boy was the diner busy. Luke was at the counter, so I walked up to it like I normally do.

"Luke, I really need to borrow your truck again?"

"Didn't you already have it enough?" Luke was annoyed I could tell, so I put Rory in the picture.

"Please it's for Rory!" I had to pout then or the truck wouldn't be mine for the evening.

After a little back and forth debating and the pouting, he handed me the keys.

"Oh, thank you Luke." I gave him a pleased grin.

"Make sure you get it back before 9." Luke warned me, but I blew him off.

"Yea, ok, 9 is fine." I said carelessly.

"I mean it, 9." Luke caught my lying. Then he handed me the keys.

"Thank you so much." I took the keys and gave him a smile. He gave me a sly grin, handed me a cup of coffee, and I went on my way.

I must admit I can't drive a stick. I just hope I don't screw it up. Hopefully I'll get it out of Stars Hollow by nine, with this stupid truck. It has to be sexist, because I'm still trying to put it in drive. I finally got the truck driving. All I need to know now is how to press the gas, and press the break. Just kidding. Traffic is so bad; there is a wreck in Hartford. I hate to keep Rory waiting. I was overwhelmed with sadness again when I pulled up at Yale. I had to recompose myself when I knew Rory would be so happy to see me.

"Hey Gilmore!" I yelled at Rory when I saw her at a coffee cart by her room.

"Mom, you came!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"What happened kid? When I left you were fine." I asked even though I knew what happened-homesick.

"I don't know, I just saw you leave. No offense, but its much easier being away from you when I'm mad at you." Rory told me. I have to admit I was shocked to hear that she could ignore me when she was mad. "Well, I'm here now, Yale can't keep me away. How about I stay till like seven? Sound good?"

Yeah it does, I wish you could stay tonight though, but Yale would probably frown upon it. Parents have to leave the campus sometime. I'm such a momma's girl. You babied me too much, and now I miss you now that I'm on my own. Gosh how can I do this, everyone else's parents are gone. I'm going to be the freshman whose mom lives with her." I watched Rory as she ranted about her being a momma's girl. I had no problem with it.

**I'm sorry to cut it short, but I got to go. Please, please review. Send me some feedback, the good, the bad, and the in-between. Just please review!**

Ashley


	5. Two Goodbyes, but I want three

"It's ok hun." I told my daughter to calm her down. She was ranting faster than I can talk. I have to say secretly that I loved that she ranted like me.

"I know; it's just that I got to college and I thought that I could handle no parents, but I miss you to much."

After sitting in silence on the couch for a few minutes, which was rare for us, I had to process how much she missed me. So as we sat I came up with a plan, I told her we could order a whole bunch of food and invite her floor to a "Welcome to Yale" party.

"I don't know." Rory said unsurely. I looked at her. She sat so innocently, she was so unsure of new things. I kind of wished she would stay like that.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can meet a whole bunch of people, maybe make a few new friends excluding Paris." I reassured her. "So you order pizza and I'll get the Chinese."

A few minutes went by.

"Pizza is on its way."

"Here let's get this place in order while we wait for pizza." I picked up; show Rory that I do know how to clean.

"Well aren't you Mrs. Betty Crocker, cooking and cleaning, well one part is at least true." Rory stated with sarcasm and a grin.

"Hahaha, I'm not loved here I guess. Let me just go back home." I said pretending to walk away.

"Oh my gosh, so dramatic, and I love you if that makes you feel better." Rory chuckled.

After about twenty minutes of cleaning up, they heard a knock at the door.

"Wow that's a lot of food, how much do I owe ya?"

"Huh, what, ugh $30 for the pizza I think." The lazy, shaky college kid said I had to laugh; he was working on a hang over that has to suck.

"Rory can you pay, while I get the pizza on the coffee table."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Oh, and the Chinese will be here in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, so food is almost here and now all we need is your floor, all the girls together."

"I'm going to go call the girls." I could see Rory letting out a heavy breath out. I knew she was nervous about the party.

Lorelai went out of the room and into the hall. "Ok, attention to all of the girls, food and drinks in room 5A." Lorelai yelled. **(A/N-I don't know what Rory's dorm room was freshman year, so 5A works.)**

"So the message is out." I smiled at Rory.

"Yep, it's out, now we wait I guess."

"Are you guys the ones that are throwing the party?" One of the girls from down the hall asked.

"Yeah, we are." Rory said shyly.

**(A/N-I don't have a lot of ideas to drag the party out, so I'm cutting it short. I'm going to go to the night after the party.)**

"Well that turned out to be a good party." Lorelai said coming into the door after taking a shower.

"Yeah it was. I even met a few of my classmates. So at least now going to class won't be as scary."

"Well I'm wiped, we should get some rest, I've got to meet Sookie at the inn in the morning."

"Ok. What are you doing?"

"Going to bed why?" Lorelai said confused with darting eyes at Rory wondering why she was asking.

"I was wondering because I want you to sleep in the new bed mom. I'll sleep on the old one." Rory said as she fixed the old mattress up with sheets.

"No, you take the new one; I'm not the one that's going to be living at Yale. The only time I would consider living here is if we have termites again, or I'm running from the cops of Stars Hollow."

"Ok, then I'll take the new one." Rory said passively not willing to disagree with her mom.

Rory turned off the light next to her bed when both were settled in, before falling asleep the girls lay talking.

"So how do you like Yale?" I asked curiously, wondering if Rory was content here.

"I love it! I never thought it could be so magical and so full of just… It's amazing!" Her face glowing with each word.

"You love it don't you? We waited forever for this. Now I can't believe its here. I can remember taking you to kindergarten, freshman year of high school, and now moving you in to college." I said, halfway alert, because I was reminiscing and seeing the memories play through my head. I wished I could make her 5 or 16 again. Just 18 years wasn't enough for me.

"I know, I'm just glad I'm on my way to becoming a journalist." Rory said, trying to untense the moment, and choosing her words carefully.

"Okay, enough memories, time for bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night hun." Lorelai said as she kissed Rory on the cheek.

"Good night mom."

Lorelai and Rory fixed their sheets and were blanketed by sleep and the eventful day.

**The Next Morning-**

"Wow your up early." Rory half-asleep yawned out. She watched her mom fix her hair and makeup.

"Well Paris came in with her glue gun, and she used it as a ray gun and kept poking me with it. So I had to get up or she said she'd shot, wow Paris is the kid you hope never gets drunk at a party." I said explaining to Rory so she wouldn't think I'm crazy.

"Then I should be apologizing."

"What for?"

"Well you saved me from Paris, so she didn't take you hostage? Oh, maybe she can take us to meet Captain Kirk." Rory joked.

"Stop it, or I'll get her in her with her macaroni and beads."

"Well I hate to tell you, but I got to go kid." Lorelai said lightly hoping Rory could handle herself.

"Alright, its time" Rory stated.

"Yeah, it's the last time then huh?"

"Yeah, I got lucky to get 2 good-byes."

"Good-bye hun, and if there is anything you need just call. Even if it's a third good-bye, you'll get. I love you." Lorelai said as she hugged and kissed Rory's forehead.

"Good-bye Betty Crocker; and I will call, all the time. I don't think I'll need a third good-bye, two is plenty enough." Rory hit me with Betty Crocker again, I'll miss those comebacks.

"Well don't expect a cake when you get home then." I said giving the joke back to her.

"Bye." I said as I walked off.

"Bye mom." Watching mom walk away was sad, but I need to move on. I need to go out and find out who I am and what I'm about. Maybe I do need a third good-bye, because what's the saying, "The third times the charm."

**(A/N- Ok it was longer than almost all of the chapters, hope you all like it. Oh and please, please send me some reviews. I was thinking of skipping her whole Yale career and going straight to Rory's wedding with Logan. Whew he is a cutie. Maybe I'll just switch to my wedding with Logan. I can dream.) **


End file.
